Meeting Gray
by Wolf-007
Summary: ON HIATUS. Numerous M/M pairings. At the end of KKBB, John Hart mentioned Gray. Who's Gray? Who is he to Jack? And would Jack risk everything his team, his relationship with Ianto, and his friendship with the Doctor, just to keep Gray?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I haven't abandoned this no matter what it looks like. This isn't my top priority.

Warning: This will be AU.

Spoilers: Various spoilers up through Fragments, but takes place around Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (hence the AU warning).

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who (yes the Doctor will make an appearance), and because I tend to be laxy or forgetful I'm only going to say it once for the story.

Chapter One

Gray had been tortured for years. He'd prayed every day that he would die as everyone around him died. He hadn't died though. He had be rescued by someone named Captain John Hart. Even though he didn't know this John Hart, Gray had blindly trusted him. John had rescued him after all.

Gray had joined the Time Agency after returning to the 51st century. He was hoping that it would be something unique that his brother hadn't done. That turned out not to be the case. True his brother had been MIA for the past five years, it didn't matter. Gray didn't want to have anything to do with his brother, therefore, he had quit the Time Agency and vanished into a different time.

That was where the Time Agency had found him. They were willing to have him be a stationary agent so long as he worked for them. The deal worked because he rarely heard from them. Plus, he found a nice girl named Karen and her son Henry. Before long Gray and Karen were engaged.

That was when Captain John Hart had appeared again for the first time. He spun a story about how the Time Agency had fallen and how there were only a few left. It made sense to Gray because he hadn't heard from the Agency in a while, but he refused to listen to John. John had been chummy with his brother after all. Seeing that he wasn't being listened to John had gone away.

Then John had come back. At least this time, it appeared that John hadn't done it on purpose. He'd appeared on rift energy gone out of control. John was babbling wildly about his adventure in the 21st century. Gray had told him to get lost until John admitted that he'd found Gray's brother. That he lived in the 21st century, went by the name of Captain Jack Harkness, and worked for Torchwood.

Gray had heard about Torchwood through the Time Agency. If the Time Agency was respected, then Torchwood was the highest you could get.

Gray hadn't believed John though. John was a known liar. John had stormed out with an annoyed check it out for yourself. Gray hadn't been expecting to be told to check it out himself, so he decided to see if John was actually telling the truth. He told Karen that he'd be back within a few days and left.

Gray appeared in the of the Roald Dhal plass. Looking around the plass Gray determined that it was surprisingly primitive for what he knew of Jack's tastes. If Jack had been living here for as long as John claimed he had been then something big must have happened.

Gray then reflected that if Jack worked for Torchwood he would feel slightly more at home, but not enough to live here for a long time unless something drastic had happened. Spotting a sign for a tourist center Gray stalked over to it. He figured that whoever ran could help him find Torchwood.

Gray wrenched open the door and stalked inside. The inside of the shop was dim and slightly musty. It didn't look like a lot of people visited the place. It wasn't hard to see why and Gray wondered why anyone would come in here on free will before reflecting that he had.

The man at the counter wasn't paying attention. Gray wasn't even sure if the man had noticed that he had come in seeing as the man was bent over his laptop staring at the screen immensely interested with what was on the screen.

'Probably watching porn' Gray speculated to himself.

Noticing that Gray was headed his way the man quickly shut the laptop and slid it beneath the counter. Standing up and straightening his tie, he turned to look at Gray with a carefully blank expression on his face. "Can I help, sir?" The voice was also emotionless.

"What's your name?" Gray demanded.

"Ianto Jones." Ianto's voice portrayed that he was slightly startled by the question.

"Okay, Ianto Jones, can you tell me where I can find Torchwood?"

"It doesn't exist."

Gray frowned and leaned over the counter until his face was inches from Ianto's. Gray gave Ianto credit because he didn't back down or move away in the slightest. "Wrong answer. Tell me where Torchwood is." Gray snarled.

"Torchwood does not exist." Ianto repeated firmly.

Gray's temper boiled over. In a swift movement he was over the counter and almost had Ianto, but the young man avoided him with ease. After another lunge Gray had his hands around Ianto's neck. He was holding Ianto a good six inches off the ground, but it was difficult considering how much Ianto was struggling. Gray, once again, had to give Ianto credit for fast reflexes and a good struggle.

"Where's Torchwood?" Gray demanded shaking Ianto roughly.

"It doesn't exist." Ianto chocked out, repeating the same story. Gray wondered if maybe he'd gotten the time of one of the best agencies. Then he remembered that John had been quite sure that Jack was here.

Deciding that strangling Ianto wasn't going to get him anything Pulling out a gun Gray pressed it into Ianto's forehead. "I'm going to ask you one more time. This is your last chance. Answer me truthfully and I won't blow your head off. Where is Torchwood?"

Ianto didn't say anything, but merely pressed a button on the wall behind him. The wall to the right of Gray disappeared showing a staircase that lead down into the ground. Gray pushed Ianto in front of him.

"Start walking." Gray commanded Ianto. "And what ever you do don't trip. This trigger's rather sensitive and it would be bad if there was an accident because of a misunderstanding. Understand?"

"I understand." Ianto's voice was utterly calm which surprised Gray. Not many people could be calm when they had gun pressed on them.

"Now walk." Gray commanded.

Ianto descended into the Hub. He knew that walking down there with someone holding a gun to him was a stupid idea, but he didn't really have a choice. Besides there was a much greater chance that Ianto wouldn't get killed if the whole team fought the man holding him hostage, then if Ianto tried to fight off his attacker alone.

The instant Ianto and Gray entered the Hub; the rest of the Torchwood team was on their feet ready to fight. None of them got any closer then necessary because Gray's gun was still pressed to Ianto's head. Ianto could see the worry on Gwen's face, the others were behind Ianto, as Gray stopped in the center of Torchwood's base.

Jack, noticing all the commotion, had come out of his office to investigate. His heart instantly froze when he was the gun to Ianto's head, but didn't let his face show it. At first he didn't who was holding the gun to Ianto at first.

"If you wanted attention Ianto all you had to do is ask. Getting someone to take you hostage is a bit much." Jack tried for a lighthearted joke. Somehow it didn't come out right.

"It's not like I really had a choice, Sir." Ianto responded. "Sir?"

Jack had stopped paying attention to Ianto the second he saw the face of the person behind Ianto. "Gray?" Jack managed to gasp out.

"Jack." Gray returned coldly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I accept flames. I rewrote parts of the first chapter so you might want to go back and reread it. If not, please continue.

Warnings: Jack/Ianto. No flaming for the pairing. AU.

Meeting Gray: Chapter 2

"You can put the gun down." Jack said once he'd recovered from the initial shock of Gray . He wanted to... Jack wasn't sure what he wanted to do. His first priority was to get Gray's gun away from Ianto's head.

"Why should I?" Gray demanded.

"Because I'm the boss here, and my rule goes. My number one rule is that no one threatens or hurts my staff except me." Jack offered as an explanation.

Gray sneered, but lowered the gun anyway. Ianto basically sprinted away from Gray and disappeared down into the down into the Archives. Jack looked after him in concern, but turned to Gray instead of going after him.

"My office now." Jack practically yelled pointing Gray in the direction of his office. The rest of the team dispersed quickly not giving Jack a chance to yell at them as well. Gray went up to the office followed shortly by Jack who slammed the door behind him.

"I don't know what to do with you." Jack admitted leaning against his desk.

Gray took a position leaning against the back wall. "Who says that you have to do anything."

"The rules. Besides you show up out of nowhere. I haven't seen you in fifteen years." Jack took a deep breath. "I looked for you after that day. I just kept looking hoping that you were somewhere out there alive. That's why I joined the Time Agency. I really wanted to find you.

"That's in the past though. You're here and I'm here. What are we going to do about it?"

A smile passed over Gray's lips. This was the Jack he remembered. He was having a hard time staying mad at Jack even through everything that had happened.

"How about we don't do anything." Gray suggested. "I'll stay here and observe you and your team. Maybe I'll even help some... We can catch up."

Jack looked at Gray with suspiciously. Gray simply shrugged. Jack found himself instantly trusting Gray. It was odd because he never trusted someone this quickly, but then Jack had trusted Gray when they were children so why not now.

"Have you seen Captain John Hart recently?" Gray asked abruptly.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because he showed up yesterday. At least it was yesterday for me. He told me where to find you because I didn't believe him when he said you were alive after the fall of the Time Agency. He said that you went missing before the fall."

"I went missing before the Time Agency ever considered falling." Jack moved to sit down behind his desk gesturing for Gray to do the same.

"I figured." Gray said taking the seat in the chair that Jack had gestured at. "I checked all the records I could find and couldn't find you anywhere. The Time Agency even denied that you had ever worked for them."

"When I ran I managed to erase all record of myself. The Time Agency remembered that I had once been there though." Jack confirmed.

"And you changed your name?" Gray inquired.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Interesting choice. I think that you could have chosen a less unique name." Gray criticized without realizing it would set Jack off.

"You don't know anything about what's happened to me." Jack growled. " So, I suggest that you not judge what choice I have made since we last met."

"Sorry." Gray apologized wondering who the original Captain Jack Harkness was.

Jack nodded and picked up a folder on his desk. Gray knew that it was dismissive gesture, but he ignored it and didn't move. After a few minutes Jack set the folder down and stared back at Gray.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" Jack asked in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"Do I need a reason to continue to visit my brother who I haven't seen in such a long time?" Gray countered.

"That's true more then a 150 years is a long time." Jack nodded.

"150 years? It's only been about 15 years since I got taken. What the hell makes you say that we haven't seen each other for over a 150 years?"

Jack's face darkened for a wild moment. "It's nothing. I meant 15 years."

"Jack." Owen knocked on the door frame. Jack looked at him oddly considering no one ever knocked even when they knew that he and Ianto were shagging.

"What?" Jack asked rudely.

"There was just a huge rift spike and Tosh reckons that something big came though only no one's called anything in yet."

"And?"

"Tosh, Gwen and I were just about to leave. We figured since Ianto sprung to stay here that Gray could tag along with us and maybe offer us some insight." Owen suggested.

Jack shrugged to indicate that he didn't care.

Gray nodded. "It could be interesting."

"Let's go then." Owen headed out of Jack's office for the doors that lead to the underground car park.

Tosh and Gwen were already sitting in the back when the three men got there. Owen got in the back as well while Jack got in driver's side and Gray got in the passenger's.

"Antique." Gray commented. "I like it."

"Speak for yourself futureboy." Owen teased from the back seat. "For us this car is advanced for the most part."

"My name is Gray, not futrueboy." Gray berated.

"Ianto's got a name, but I still call him tea-boy." Owen retorted.

"_There's been another spike in rift energy._" Ianto announced over the coms. "_It's coming from about the same place as the other spike, but it was a lot more energy._"

"We're on it." Jack responded. He pulled the SUV to a stop outside the building that the readings were coming from.

There was a group of people standing outside the building. Upon closer examination it was determined that not everyone in the group was human and the group didn't really seem to care. Gwen, Tosh and Owen got out of the SUV ready to fight if necessary. Jack got out at a steadier pace. Gray, who recognized the group outside the building, didn't get out at all and only sunk lower hoping no one would see him.

"What's going on here?" Gray heard Jack ask through a cracked window.

"We're looking for someone. It's none of your business so I advise that you not put your head in it." The obvious leader stepped forward.

"On the contrary, you show up here on rift energy, armed to the teeth and ready to disturb the semi peace we have. It's my job to maintain the peace, especially between aliens and the citizens that don't know aliens exist yet." Jack argued.

The leader looked to the SUV were the name Torchwood was engraved on the side. "You're Torchwood?"

"No, we just drive around in their SUV hoping to run into problems that warrant calling in the real Torchwood." Owen said sarcastically.

The leader of the group looked at Owen in a confused manor.

"Yes. We are Torchwood." Gwen said defensively. "Is that a problem?"

"But he just said that you weren't." The leader looked extremely confused.

"He was being sarcastic." Gwen snapped.

"They've eliminated sarcasm by the 51st century." Jack informed Gwen.

"Oh, never mind then." Gwen smiled sheepishly.

The leader shook his head to clear it. "No. It's good that you're Torchwood. We were going to contact you to make sure that we weren't stepping in your jurisdiction. The person that we believe is here is a known fugitive and considered to be highly dangerous..."

"Look we don't know who you are, who you work for, or when you're from." Jack interrupted.

"My name is Wolfram Spencer. We're from the Time Agency and we're in charge of finding the fugitive, Gray." The leader introduced himself.

Jack's face paled, but didn't explain to the other Time Agents why. He thought that the Time Agency had fallen before he remembered that they could be from any time in the Time Agency's history. When Jack looked over at the SUV he noticed that Gray was no longer visible.

"I don't care where you're from. You are to leave right now. Torchwood doesn't cooperate with the Time Agency." Jack commanded curtly.

Spencer took Jack's sudden change of mood as suspicious behavior, but didn't press the issue because if this was the fabled leader of Torchwood it was not someone Spencer wanted to cross. Not without back up anyway. Spencer simply made note of the behavior and gestured to the group of his peers. Sending one last look at Jack, standing with his arms crossed, Spencer and the others disappeared.

"They're gone." Tosh stated the obvious behind Jack.

Jack turned abruptly and marched towards back to the SUV with a furious expression on his face. Once at the SUV he yanked the door open, pulled Gray out, and pinned him against the side of the SUV.

"What have you done to have one of the Time Agency's best bounty hunters after you?" Jack's expression was cold.

"It wasn't my fault." Gray blurted out weakly.

"You're leaving now." Jack's expression was still cold as ice.

"Why?"

"The Time Agency is more then Torchwood can handle. We're not going to say it in front of them, but if it came down to a fight it's unlikely we'd win. It's not a risk I have the liberty to make."

"Please don't make me go." Gray begged. "It wasn't my fault. They're after me because they think I got another Time Agent murdered. I told her not follow me, but she wanted to prove that she was just as good as I was. Now, she's dead and I'm on the run.

"I keep trying to prove that she was the one that followed that I'm not the one who lead her into that. I'm trying to prove that I tried to save her. It's really hard though because I was found in her room with her blood on my hands. Now you know why I'm on the run."

Jack simply raised an eyebrow. "That can't be the only thing you did. The Time Agency is strict on murder, but they don't follow people through time just to convict them of murder. It's not how the Time Agency does things.

"Well, she was the head of the Time Agency's daughter."

"Still... what else have you done?"

"Nothing." Gray said firmly.

Jack studied Gray for a second and decided that his brother was telling the complete truth. Nodding, he dropped Gray and got back into the SUV.

"Very well. You can stay. Now, lets get back to the hub." Jack announced.

Gray picked himself up off the ground and got into the SUV as did the rest of the Torchwood team.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I accept flames. I'm going to start updating this at least once a week, but it will most likely be bumped up to twice a week.

Warnings: Jack/Ianto. AU.

Meeting Gray Chapter 3

After the second major rift spike, the alarms began to go off again. Ianto groaned and pulled up why the alarms were going off. He had been going to go to sleep, but the alarms were telling him that a rogue weevil was wandering loose and that meant that Ianto would have to go after it instead of sleeping.

"I hate weevils." Ianto mumbled as he picked up his gun and a can of weevil spray.

It was a short drive to the area where someone had reported the weevil. It was raining. Ianto looked out through the rain and didn't really want to get out of the nice warm car because he hadn't taken a jacket with him. It hadn't been raining when he left the hub. Then to make matters worse the weevil ran in front of the SUV.

Getting out of the SUV, Ianto sighed and determined that the rain was beginning to fall harder. He came to the conclusion that the universe was against him tonight. It didn't get any better when he whirled to look where something had knocked into a trashcan and didn't see anything there. Ianto opened the passenger door of the SUV and grabbed a torch. Closing the door, Ianto turned it on and swung it in a wide arc around him. Ianto still didn't see anything, but he knew the weevil was close by. Ianto frowned. His suit was probably ruined and it was sticking to his skin. Ianto sneezed.

There was a growl behind him. Ianto swung around again. Once again there wasn't anything there. Ianto turned to look in the direction he had been looking originally when something moved out of the corner of his eye. He didn't even have time to brace himself before the weevil slammed into him. Ianto went down, scraping his hands as he used them to catch his fall.

Trying to get his feet proved to be hard so Ianto stopped trying. He threw his hand up to make sure that the weevil didn't rip his throat out while he tried to dig the spray out of the back pocket of his suit pants. Ianto panicked because it wasn't there before reflecting that he's left it on the corner of Tosh's desk while he'd been looking for the keys to the spare SUV.

"Shit." Ianto cursed.

Thinking quickly, Ianto punched the weevil, that was about to bite down on his arm, in the face. It quickly backed off. Trying to get rid of pain in his hand from punching the weevil Ianto shook his hand while using the other hand to pull his gun out. When the weevil came back at him again Ianto pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the weevil in the forehead causing it to drop dead.

Ianto exhaled the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. Looking at the weevil's body Ianto groaned. He had to take the body back to the hub. It was going to be really hard to get the body into the back of the SUV because it was heavier then he was. Then when he got back to the hub he was going to have to clean the back of the SUV. It was way more effort then it was worth. It was his job though.

Ianto leaned over and attempted to pick up the weevil. He couldn't get it on the first couple of tries, but eventually he managed to pick it up. It took a couple of staggering steps to get to the SUV and a heft to get it into the back. Leaning against the frame of the car, Ianto panted then winced as his erratic breathing caused his ribs to twinge painfully. He figured that he must have hurt his ribs when he fell.

By the time Ianto got back to the hub the others had gotten back as well. He left the body of the weevil in the SUV and entered the hub. He had several scrapes and bruises from his initial fall and his ribs were still twinging. The sound of laughter spilled out from the doorway as he entered. Gray had apparently begun to fit in very well the rest of the team while they had been out.

The others looked up as he came in, but he was expecting that as the door that he had entered through clanked horribly when it opened.

"Good, tea-boy. We want coffee." Owen demanded. Ianto hadn't expected anymore then a demand for coffee. He would have been surprised if someone asked if he was okay.

"There's a weevil in the back of the spare SUV." Ianto said as he paused before heading towards the stairs that lead to the kitchen and the coffee machine.

"Why is it still in the back?" Gwen asked. Normally, the weevils were brought in and put in the cells right away.

"It's dead." Ianto deadpanned, pausing his step again for a second.

"Why is it dead?"

Ianto shot Gwen a look that could kill. "Because I shot it."

"Why did you shoot it?" Owen continued the questions and found himself the new receiving end for Ianto's shooting daggers look.

"I don't know." Ianto suddenly exploded at the rest of the team. He was tired of no one asking about how he was doing. Even his boyfriend hadn't asked if he was okay because it was obvious that he had been outside. He swung his hands in an angry gesture, and the others could see that his hands were cut up. "How about it tried to kill me!"

"Why did you shoot it?" Owen repeated.

"Because. It. Tried. To. Kill. Me." Ianto yelled louder emphasizing each word.

"You didn't have to shoot it." Jack pointed out calmly. It surprised the team that he hadn't immediately sprung on Ianto to treat his hands.

"I didn't have any weevil spray, and there weren't a lot of other options." Ianto protested. He was had calmed down slightly, but his eyes were still blazing furiously.

Jack didn't say anything only nodded. Ianto growled lightly, not in a playful manner, and continued on his original path towards the upstairs part of the hub.

"What was the yelling about?" Gwen asked the second she thought that Ianto was out of hearing range.

"What do you mean?" Jack looked at her curiously.

"You're his boyfriend; you should know." Gwen stated simply.

Jack still looked slightly confused, but he seemed to get the point. Jack started to walk towards the kitchen when Gray called for him. Jack changed directions and headed towards Gray. It didn't seem like a big deal, but Jack had never just ignored Ianto like that before. Tosh, Gwen and Owen didn't comment on it. It could be nothing, but the three of them were getting the feeling that it was probably more then that.


End file.
